


Fight me

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and lots of harry potter, i'm not even sorry, ridiculous fluff, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They know they love each other, but in which way? This was written for the January challenge on spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com. My prompt was love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight me

Dean heard Cas’ heart beating. It was a steady and comforting rhythm. He heard Cas’ breath, in and out, never changing. He felt Cas shifting in the bed. The soft flannel covers rustled slightly. Dean had slept under them endless times. He shifted too, laying on top of his arm and facing his best friend, their faces only inches away from each other.

“I can’t sleep,” Cas mumbled, voice sleepy and deep. 

“Me neither,” Dean agreed. They lay there in comfortable silence. 

Dean studied Cas’s face. He’d done this too many times to count, but he felt like he’d never become tired of it. 

“Your face is very pretty,” Dean stuttered before he could take it back. He was just telling the truth, after all. Besides, everything that happened in his sixteen years old brain went right out his mouth, he couldn’t help it. 

Cas knew this. “Your face is very pretty, too,” he replied, a small smile spreading on his lips. “I love you, Dean.” The words are abrupt and uncertain, unlike pretty much everything the two had ever said to each other. Cas turned to his back and stared into the ceiling with a worried expression on his face. “Dean?” he asked, afraid he had ruined something. 

“In which way, Cas?” Dean asked Cas’s messy, dark hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it, so he did, fiddling with a lock of hair. 

Cas though about it for a while. Dean had moved on to something that was more like petting his hair, and it was comforting yet distracting. “In every way.” 

Dean seemed to be satisfied with the answer. He smiled a little and turned Cas’s face so they would be looking right at each other. “I love you too, Cas. In every way.” 

Cas smiled too. “Always have?” he asked, needing a confirmation. 

“Always have,” Dean responded with a soft giggle. 

“And always will?” he pushed. 

“And always will.” 

Cas laughed and sat up in the bed. “Ditto.” 

Dean laughed too and turned so that his head was in Cas’s lap. “I think I’ll be able to sleep now,” he mumbled. 

“So I’m going to watch a movie by myself, then?” Cas teased, ruffling Dean’s hair. 

“Which movie?” Dean said considerately, scratching his non-existent beard with his fingers. 

“Harry Potter, probably.” 

Dean sat up properly. “I’ll never say no to that, _love._ ” Dean smiled. 

“Now you’re bullying me,” Cas said jokingly and he grabbed the computer from next to the bed and opened it. 

“I am. But I do love you. Also, we better not watch the half blood prince.” 

“Oh, but we are,” Cas smiled.

Dean scrunched up his face. “But it’s so sappy!” he protested.

“You’re sappy, _love._ ”

Dean took Cas’s computer out of his hands then and near threw it to the end of the bed. 

“Deeeaaaaannn!” Cas yelped as he was rolled over, Dean on top of him.

“Fight me!” Dean said loudly, a naughty smile on his lips, eyes lighting up. 

“You’re gonna wake up my parents!” Cas said very seriously, before changing his tone. “Get off of me,” he huffed, playfully pushing at Dean’s shoulders.

“I said fight me, Cas!” Dean repeated, but with a lower volume this time. 

Cas wasn’t in the fighting mood. He was tired, and really, _really_ wanted to watch Harry Potter, preferably with Dean leaning on his shoulder. 

“Will you get off me if we watch the last movie instead?”

“You can’t tempt me with the Deathly Hallows, Cas. You gotta find a more creative way to get me off.”

Cas was the one to smirk then, and before Dean had time to think, their lips met and suddenly Cas was the one on top. “The half blood prince it is th-“ Lips meeting his once again interrupted Cas, and he kissed back. 

“When you said in every way,“ kiss. “I though you meant,“ kiss. “Friendly only,” breath. 

“No, Dean,” Cas smiled. “In every way. Truly.” 

They smiled at each other and then curled up against each other. “So I get to watch the deathly hallows now right?” Dean smiled. Cas just shook his head and opened the movie site, refusing to be corrupted by the perfect kisses.

Dean didn’t really mind. Cas loved him, in every way. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
